Into Darkness
by MoviezTiger
Summary: Zero is living with his girlfriend Melissa and both are vampires that used to be human, and they are living happily, but what happens when they find out that Melissa is a special human that when turned into a vampire is more powerful than a pureblood? And will Zero be able to protect her from all the vampires that want her? Rated M 4 later chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Nerves

**Chapter 1: Nerves **

"I can't do this!" Melissa said. "Yes you can, I believe in you", the young hunter, Zero encouraged his girlfriend.

**The Past**

The two vampires have known each other ever since they were in the 6th grade. Both of them were human at the time. Zero Kiryu had come to the United States with his twin brother and his parents to hunt vampires. That was when Zero and his brother Ichiru had met Melissa, Zero fell in love with her the moment he saw her. The two were neighbors and went to the same school together, and to Zero's surprise they ended up in the same class. There was only one problem. Zero and his brother knew very little English, therefore communicating was going to be difficult. Zero and his brother sat at the back of the classroom and only listened. Until one day Melissa approached them, she felt bad for the two boys being that no one ever talked to them and she decided to be their friend.

"Hi, my name's Melissa" she stretched out her hand as she introduced herself to the two shocked boys.

"No speak engrish good" Zero said. He was surprised to see that the girl only smiled kindly at him.

"It's ok, if you want I can teach you?" Melissa said. The two boys didn't seem to understand, as they gave her a blank look. Melissa sighed softly and thought. How can I explain this? She did her best to use hand gestures to try to explain to the boys that she could teach them English. This is never going to work they probably don't even understand what I'm trying to tell them, Melissa thought. The boys seemed to understand her gestures and nodded. Melissa smiled "ok then".

**The present**

"I told you I can't do it, I'm stressed out enough" Melissa glared at Zero. Zero only smiled back at her able to see the stress and worry in her eyes. He kissed her on the forehead, gave her a hug and squeezed her small body. Melissa was going to a job interview and she was very stressed out about it. She had been job hunting for almost two weeks now for the position of a Veterinary Technician, but every place she looked was either fully staffed or simply never called her back for an interview after she submitted her resume and applied to several facilities. She didn't seem to understand what she was doing wrong, and she was starting to feel like she would never get a job, until a well-known animal hospital called her back a couple of days ago and was interested in interviewing her. The hospital was called PAWS. It was a large facility and the staff was really friendly and provided excellent service. She was excited that she had been called in for an interview but she was also extremely nervous. I have to do well on this interview today! She thought, this was the first facility that seemed to be interested enough to interview her.

"You got this!" Zero encouraged her, he still held her and he was beginning to feel her relax a little bit in his arms. "You and Aido have been practicing since you got called back", Zero Stated. Ever since Melissa told everyone that she had been called in for an interview, Aido has been doing mock interviews with her and asking her every possible interview question she might be asked, as well as giving her pointers on what she should definitely not say in an interview, every time she messed up on a question. There was one major difference though. She was comfortable with Aido, even though he annoyed her most of the time, she trusted him 100%, this though was a different situation, she was being interviewed by a total stranger, and that alone was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

Melissa already had a job, and she made a good amount of money just having the job. She knew all of her co-workers and everything there is to know about them. The job she had now was practically just given to her back when she was only a Junior in high school, and although she LOVED it she didn't want to make it her lifelong career.

"Zero, I got to go otherwise I'm going to be cutting it really close". Zero reluctantly pulled back and let her go. "Be careful, and just breathe, you will be fine" Zero encouraged her as he watched her walk out the front door and to her lifted truck.


	2. Hope

**Chapter 2: Hope**

Melissa arrived at PAWS ten minutes after leaving her house, she took the freeway since it was faster and took a few deep breaths and walked inside of the hospital hoping for the best.

Back at the house Zero tried to keep himself busy. He and Melissa lived in a large, beautiful two story house that held 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, the house also had a small apartment attached to it that they generally used when guests would come and stay the night with them. The house belonged to their employer, who was a billionaire and who bought the house to make it easier for Melissa to commute to school and now work.

Melissa and Zero shared the master bedroom being that they were the only two living in the house that were actually a couple. Their housemates were mostly, humans who happened to be Melissa's closest friends from high school and both her and Zero's co-workers. The only other vampires living in the house other than Melissa and Zero were Aido and his cousin Kain. The two of them acted as both Melissa and Zero's bodyguards, although to Zero they were more of a nuisance. Zero didn't have too many problems with Kain, he seemed more laid back and calm, it was Aido that Zero didn't care for. Aido was more spoiled and was otherwise useless other than when it came to work. Zero's other house mates were more laid back or timid, and he would rather live with them than have to deal with Aido all the time. There were three humans that lived in the house with the four vampires. Carrie was the most recent housemate to move in with them.

Carrie was 18 years old and she was found by Melissa one night when Melissa was heading home from the movie theater after watching a movie with one of her friends. Melissa was walking to her 2010 black, lifted Toyota Tundra when she saw a group of men picking on a young girl who was desperately trying to get away from them. Melissa instantly headed over to the group of men who had the girl surrounded. As she approached she could tell that both the men and the girl were human by their scent, and she felt the familiar burn in her throat. Crap! She thought I haven't taken anything for the thirst in a while. She couldn't turn back now though, she didn't like the fact that these men were picking on an innocent girl. One of the men reached out to grab the girl "Why don't you come with us? We can show you the best time of your life" The man said as he looked at the girl trying to grab her. The man was stopped as someone grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him back away from the girl. "What the FUCK!" the man yelled. "I suggest you and your stupid friends walk away before I rip you to shreds!" Melissa glared at the man and gave him a wicked smile that made her look like she was a crazier than the fictional character Harley from batman. The man stood up quickly and approached Melissa, eyeing her up and down. "I'd like to see you try, midget" the man spat at Melissa and tried to shove her against the wall of the theater. Melissa flipped the man and pinned him to the floor, she was tempted to sink her fangs into the man's neck and kill him slowly. "Damn bitch, you're going to pay for that" one of the other men said and tried to rip Melissa off his friend. Melissa glared at him and in one quick movement kicked him in the stomach, sending the man flying several feet. Shit! Too much force Melissa thought. The other four men then lunged at her in hopes of teaching her a lesson. Melissa easily fought off the men, the two years of extensive training her employer forced her to go through was paying off. In a matter of seconds Melissa had the men down and unconscious. She then turned her attention to the girl she had protected from the men. "You ok?" Melissa asked the shock stricken girl. The girl only looked at her with tears in her eyes and nodded. "What's your name?" Melissa asked, "Carrie" the girl replied. Melissa smiled at her, "If you want I can take you home" Melissa told Carrie. Carrie only looked at her and then down at the floor, "I don't have a home" she said in a quiet voice, had Melissa not been a vampire she wouldn't have heard the girl. "Well then you can come and live with me" Melissa reached out offering Carrie her hand. The girl only stared at it. "I won't hurt you, I promise" Melissa said soothingly.

Zero's other two roommates were Todd and Maxey. Todd was 19 and 5"9, he also had a severe case of OCD. He is fair skinned, had light blue eyes, and has black hair. Todd also worked at the same place as Melissa and Zero, and was Melissa's partner for work. He was confident and was very outspoken. Maxey on the other hand was the opposite, he was very tall at around 6"1, had green eyes, fair skinned, and was a little underweight. Maxey was VERY timid and preferred to be alone most of the time. Although he had gotten comfortable around his roommates, and he trusted them completely, especially Melissa who always made him feel safe and was often dragging him along whenever she wanted to go out. Maxey never seemed to mind and liked spending time with her even if it was just watching one of Melissa's favorite TV shows or a movie, that no one else wanted to watch.

Both Todd and Maxey were found by Melissa a few years back when Melissa was still in high school. Todd was fighting off his older brother after he had said something to him, and his brother attacked him. He had been knocked out as was left on the football field for dead, Melissa happened to be waiting to be picked up after school when she saw someone lying down in the middle of the field, curious she headed over knowing her mother wouldn't be able to pick her up for about another twenty minutes. She then saw that the person was not moving, is he asleep? She thought. As she got closer she realized that he had been beaten. Concerned Melissa checked to see if he was still alive, or if he had been severely injured. As she was inspecting his body for any serious wounds the boy regained consciousness. "Where am I?" the boy mumbled. "Still at school, in the middle of the football field, can you get up? I can take you to the nurses office", "No, I'll be fine" the boy said, "I just need to get out of here, I can't go home, not after what I told my brother"

"Your brother did this to you?" Melissa asked a little surprised, she knew siblings didn't always get along with each other but why would they go this far, she thought. But then the boys words caught her attention. "Wait why can't you go home?" she asked the boy, he only looked up at her and answered her "Because my brother will tell my dad and then both of them will kill me". "That doesn't make sense" Melissa told him, "why will they kill you?" she asked. "Because I did something really horrible" the boy said.


	3. Good news

**Well I finally got this chapter done, and I hope you guys like it! I got a little bit of writers block when I started this chapter but I was able to get passed it after I came up with an idea. I actually wanted this chapter to be longer but I had some things to take care of first. **

**I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight, they belong to Matsuri Hino, I am just borrowing them.**

**Well anyways, hope you guys like this chapter, and my story!**

**Chapter 3: Good News**

Zero was watching TV in their bedroom when Melissa came home from her interview. He heard her come running up the stairs and stood up from the edge of the bed and began to walk to the entrance of their bedroom when Melissa came crashing through the door into their room. "How did it-"Zero didn't get to finish when Melissa flung herself at him, causing the two of them to fall back on the bed. Zero was shocked as the two lay on the bed with Melissa on top of him, hugging him. He then realized that she was crying. "It's okay, I'm sure you will find another place" Zero told her. Melissa sat up and looked at Zero, still crying, she shook her head. "I g-got the job, Zero" she said smiling at him. Zero looked up at her and smiled "That's great! I told you that you could do it", he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Well that's good to hear" Todd said. Zero and Melissa both looked in his direction and found him leaning on the door frame with a smile on his face. His eyes though, indicated that it was not just the job that he was smiling about but the position both Melissa and Zero were in. Melissa immediately jumped off of Zero and practically charged towards Todd, both embarrassed and infuriated that they had been caught in such a position.

Downstairs Kain was getting a glass of water so he could take the blood tablets, and was listening to Aido talking to him about some company wanting him to sign a contract to help them do some research. When the two of them heard footsteps coming down the stairs rapidly and what sounded like Melissa yelling. The two rushed out of the kitchen to stop the fight that could easily break out. Both Aido and Kain knew it would be bad if whoever Melissa was yelling at ended up attacked by the girl, for the girl might be small at only 5"0 tall and as skinny as a twig, she could do quite a bit of damage to those who challenged her. Both Aido and Kain made it in time to see Todd reach the bottom of the stairs and Melissa hot on his tail trying to grab him.

"What the hell?!" Melissa screamed as Todd jumped behind Kain for protection, glad that the two vampires were there. Melissa still tried to attack him by jumping but Aido used his ability to freeze matter and froze her feet on the last step of the stairs before she could jump. Melissa snarled at Aido who only glared at her. "I may not like to protect humans, but I won't let you kill anyone for no reason" Aido told Melissa.

Melissa only looked at him, "You're only following Kaname's orders" she replied back to him. She then looked at Todd who was still hiding behind Kain, "Your lucky they were here to save you this time" she told Todd, he only looked at her, fear filling his body and preventing him from leaving. "What happened anyway?" Kain asked, looking at Todd for an answer, and then at Melissa. Melissa looked at Todd waiting for him to answer Kain's question, Kain then looked back to Todd, waiting patiently.

"I walked in on Melissa and Zero when Melissa gave Zero the news about the interview" Todd replied, not wanting to look Melissa in the eye. "That's it?" Aido asked, he then turned to Melissa "That isn't even a REASON to attack Todd!"

"I walked in when she accidentally pushed Zero down onto the bed" Todd replied, clarifying why Melissa was after him. Aido then looked at both Melissa and Todd, sighing, "Fine, but you both need to control yourselves, and no more fighting" Aido looked to both Melissa and Todd satisfied when the two of them nodded. He then unfroze Melissa from her spot and she headed back upstairs to her bedroom where Zero was waiting. Todd then finally relaxed a little and thanked Aido and Kain. The two vampires nodded and went back to the kitchen.

Todd went into the living room and found Maxey and Carrie there, Carrie was watching some reality TV show, and Maxey was on the opposite couch looking out the window, Maxey looked at Todd as he approached and looked nervous as he and Carrie had heard what happened. Carrie also turned to look at Todd and saw just how scared the boy was, knowing that he could have been beaten and killed by Melissa. Todd sat down next to Carrie and just looked at the floor, "She will get over it" Carrie said softly trying to reassure Todd that Melissa would forgive him in time. Todd only looked up and smiled at her "I know" he said "It's not going to be the last time me and her get into a fight".

Back in the bedroom Zero was still laying down on the bed as he waited patiently for Melissa to return, he had also heard everything that happened downstairs and he knew better than to try and stop Melissa from attacking Todd. The first time Melissa and Todd had gotten into a fight Zero did try to stop them and ended up getting kicked in the stomach by Todd when he tried to defend himself from a quickly approaching Melissa. He then heard Melissa coming back up the stairs and sat up. He chuckled when he saw the disappointed look on her face, knowing Aido and Kain had gotten in the way. He was about to say something when Melissa's cell phone rang.

"Who is it?" Zero asked her as she pulled it out and looked at the caller id. "It's Kaname" she said. What could he want? Melissa thought, it had been weeks since any of them had heard from him.

Zero stiffened and looked irritated when she told him that Kaname was calling her. Zero immediately knew Kaname had wanted her for something and he didn't like it.

Kaname only ever called when he had a task for Melissa to perform for him, and even though Zero didn't want her to do whatever 'jobs' Kaname planned for her he knew she couldn't refuse him, not after what happened between the two of them.

**The Past**

It was a dark and cold night, Melissa and Zero lived together in a large house was a mansion, as the two and several other teenagers and adults live with them at the mansion. The mansion belonged to their employer Bruce, who was VERY wealthy, and ran a publishing company, but was also the leader of a team of crime fighters that consisted of the people that lived with him at his mansion.

On that dark, cold spring night Melissa went outside to get some fresh air and clear her mind as she was trying to figure out what to do for a school project that was due in a week. She decided to walk around to where the swimming pool was, it was about a ten minute walk to reach it but she didn't want to be inside anymore. When she reached the pool she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched by someone. She looked around several times, and saw no one. Must be my imagination she thought. She stood at the edge of the pool and looked at her reflection in the water, it's nice and peaceful out here she wished she could stay out there but it was late and the wind was starting to pick up.

She turned around to head back inside when she saw a tall man with dark colored hair that reached his shoulders, and red eyes standing directly behind her. The man had startled her and out of instinct she tried to punch the man, but the man easily blocked her attack. Melissa didn't recognize him as someone she knew but as she studied the man she froze. He's beautiful she thought, but she had a strong sense of fear inside of her as she made eye contact with the man. The man smiled at her revealing his teeth, and Melissa was shocked to see that the man had a pair of fangs. He has fangs! He MUST be a vampire then! Melissa had only seen a pair of fangs like what the man had and that because Zero had fangs, and was a vampire. The man could see that Melissa seemed to know what he was and smiled more at her, "Your mine now" the man said as he quickly grabbed Melissa and let his fangs graze along the side of her neck. Melissa tried to scream but the man covered her mouth with one of his hands and sank his fangs into her neck. Melissa bucked and tried to struggle but the man was too strong and she couldn't break free, when the man's fangs sank into her neck she winced in pain and tried to scream but her scream was muffled by the man's hand. The man was drawing her blood and was drawing it fast, although he had no intension of killing her, she was the human all the vampires were looking for, the one that had power and could become more powerful than even a pureblood vampire. The man then detached his fangs from the girls neck and released her, he could hear someone coming and didn't like the idea of being interrupted as he was changing the girl from a human to a vampire, but he didn't want to fight whoever was coming either.

Once released by the man Melissa fell to the ground next to the pool, and tried to fight the pain. The man then leaned over her and whispered in her ear "Remember the name Kaname Kuran, and I will be back by morning for you", after that the man disappeared. Melissa could then hear someone coming and cried out in pain.

Zero was walking around outside looking for Melissa, he had seen her walk outside but never saw her come back in. He then started to walk around when he caught her scent and followed it, realizing she must have gone towards the pool area, he continued to follow it until he caught the scent of another, only this scent didn't belong to a human, Zero could tell that the scent belonged to a vampire and it was heading in the same direction as Melissa. Out of fear that Melissa could be in danger Zero ran towards the pool, hoping he was not too late. What is another vampire doing here?! Zero thought, worried he finally reached the pool and saw that Melissa was lying on the ground. He rushed over to where she was and was shocked and infuriated to find that she was unconscious and to see that she had two puncture wounds in the side of her neck, he scooped her up in his arms and started to run back towards the mansion. As they neared the mansion Melissa woke up, "Zero?" she whispered confused to see him, she then realized that he was carrying her bridal style and running back to the mansion. Zero stopped when he heard her whisper his name. "How do you feel? And who did this to you?" Zero asked her, Melissa looked up at him and answered "He said his name was Kaname…. Kaname Kuran, and I feel weird, my throat burns like someone made me swallow sand" Zero looked at her in shock. Kaname? THE Kaname Kuran? The Pureblood vampire that all other vampires adored and cherished? Zero felt a strong sense of anger when he realized a pureblood had attacked the girl he cared about, but then something else Melissa said got his attention. Her throat burns? Zero paled when he realized she was becoming a vampire and was no longer human. "Shit!" Zero said, he knew that if she was a vampire then he couldn't take her to the mansion with a bunch of humans, but he couldn't take her anywhere else either, if the two of them didn't go back to the mansion then people would start to look for them, and he didn't need her attacking anyone out of thirst. "Hey, listen, we need to get back to the mansion before everyone starts looking for us, but I need you to hold your breath once we get inside, I'll take you to your room and I need you to stay there until I come back for you" Zero explained to Melissa. "Why?" she asked Zero looking confused, "Because you're a vampire now, and I can't have you trying to kill anyone because of the thirst, I know it will be hard but I need you to do your best to control yourself, I promise to give you my blood to ease the pain if you want" Zero explained to her, he looked at her pleading with her to do as he says with his eyes, she nodded at him.

A few minutes later Melissa was safe in her bedroom, Zero had locked her door to prevent anyone from coming in. It was difficult for her to resist when Zero carried her inside, even though she was holding her breath she could still feel the desire to attack anyone who happened to be in the same room as Zero quickly tried to get her into her room before anything could happen. The two had two go up 3 flights of stairs and go down a long hallway with several doors to reach Melissa's bedroom. Once there Zero quickly placed her down on the bed and left closing and locking the door behind him.

Even with the door closed and knowing no one should come in she could smell some of her housemates as they walked by the door to go downstairs or reach their own bedrooms, they smell AMAZING Melissa thought but she quickly fought with herself as she wanted to tear the door down and rob her housemates of their delicious blood, barely able to stand it she opened the window to allow some fresh air inside, hoping it would clear her head and make it easier to resist.

She then heard some scratching noises coming from outside, she looked out and saw nothing, she turned around and walked over to her bed when she heard the scratching sounds coming from outside again, she walked over to the window and looked out again and saw nothing, but she could still hear the noise and it was getting louder, she looked down and was startled to see the man from earlier climbing up the side of the house and getting closer to her window. The man spotted her and climbed faster as he tried to reach her. Melissa jumped back as the man climbed through her window, he smiled at her and approached her. "You must be thirsty" the man said as he reached Melissa and forced her on the bed. To Melissa's surprise she didn't try to struggle, rather she found that she couldn't fight against the man. "Why can't i-?" She asked confused, the man smiled and answered her in a seductive voice "You can't fight me, I created you, and now you belong to me". "Now take my blood, it will help with the pain and it will keep you from going crazy" the man commanded her. Melissa obeyed without hesitation and buried her fangs into the man's neck and drew his delicious blood, slowly at first but then with greedy eagerness at the intoxicating taste of the man's blood. "There you go" The man replied, Melissa then pulled away after a few minutes and looked at him, "Why did you turn me into a vampire?" she asked, the man looked at her and smiled "Because you're the chosen one every vampire is after" he said.

**The Present**

Melissa answered her cell phone, when she saw that Kaname was calling her, "Hello?" she said into the speaker phone, "I have a job for you to do" Kaname said. Melissa looked over at Zero and then spoke into the speaker phone again "I'll be right there".

**Okay so I wanted to include a little bit of how Melissa became a vampire and who was the one who turned her into one. Also what her relationship was to Kaname. I actually intended this chapter to be much longer but I had a job interview earlier this afternoon and I was kind of stressed out about it, and I have another interview tomorrow, and my hopes are that at least one of the facilities hires me as a veterinary assistant, which is where I got the idea for Melissa to apply for in the same field. Reviews and comments are always welcome! I am also open to any suggestions on where you guys want to see the story go, or if you guys want to see more of a certain character(s) especially being that I just make it up as I go along. **

**See you guys soon!**


End file.
